Love to run home
by more then one
Summary: When Winry finds herself alone after the boys go to the other world and Pinako passes, what will happen when she finds a way to the other world but instead of ending up in the place Ed called Germany she finds herself in America in the Midst of WWII....


First Full Metal fic be kind give good feedback please no flames just don't read it if you don't like it ….. constructive criticism is welcome as are suggestions

I don't own Full Metal…….

1)…..SHE'D LOVE TO RUN HOME BUT SHE KNOW SHE AINT GOT ONE

_They painted up your secrets _

_With the lies they told to you_

_And the least they ever gave you_

_Was the most you ever knew_

I don't really know how I continued to kid myself these past 3 years, I just kept thinking I'll be ok… or they'll come back, but now this time I finally realized they would never be coming back.

I'll be alone here forever waiting always with a candle lit in the window for them to return with the wax to run out and the light in the candle to die out.

First Al came back a 10 year old and with no Ed, then there was a war and Ed was all of a sudden back in my life, for about ten minutes then there both gone as if they never existed. I kept thinking they have to be somewhere they couldn't just disappear.

Finally a few weeks later I approached the military telling them, well more like demanding an explanation. To the best of there knowledge they explained the gate, the other world and that the brothers choose to go to make sure it was closed from the other end. Everything after that was a blur I just remembering my voice growing louder at one point I don't even know if what I was saying made sense anymore.

I remember calling Roy a coward telling him he was pathetic he choose to stay while he let two boys take on the burden, at some point I struck him but all the while he just stood there taking it all, almost like it was every terrible thought he already had circling in his head. Finally Armstrong grabbed me to hold me back and that's when I collapsed crying in the strong mans arms. When I eventually stopped crying I thought I would never cry again, like this one moment had taken every tear I would ever cry to use on those boys, my boys.

_They press there lips against you_

_And you love the lies they say_

_And I tried so hard to reach you_

_But you're falling anyway_

"I'm sorry." It was all I could think to say, I was embarrassed I never meant for an outburst of those proportions. Roy just looked up at me he went to speak several times with nothing coming out of his mouth. I had never seen him so speechless. He looked over at Hawkeye almost as if asking for guidance.

"I'll leave you too." And with that she left, he looks lost maybe we have more in common then I first thought. It had been two days since the whole outburst I had stayed Elisa and Gracie. He still just sat there I felt suddenly sorry for this man in front of me. "I" I looked at him confused and nodded for him to continue. " I…I knew the day would come where you would want the answers but, I just never thought it would be so soon.

I'm sorry Winry that there gone, and your right I am a coward" "No I didn't…" he wouldn't let me finish this was his time. "I told them to stay but like the brave soldiers….boys …young men they were they told me no it was there's to finish an that I owed them that."

"Thank you." He looked up at me with question in his eyes. " For telling me that …I …. I was wrong to accuse you I understand what you must be feeling and for that I'm sorry I'll be going home tonight I apologize for the inconvenience I cause you." I turned to leave but he stood up,

"Wait." I turned and he made himself level with me and put his hands on my shoulders, it wasn't over bearing or threatening more fatherly then anything. " I want you to know that if you ever need anything or if anything ever happens to you … you have the military on your side, all of Edwards funds will be put into an account with your name on it and the day you turn 18 you will be receiving everything, you will be his only relative."

_And she wonders where these dreams go_

_'cause the world got in her way_

_what's the point in ever trying_

_nothings changing anyway_

That was 3 years ago by his word a year later I received everything in his account and then some. Pretty much I would never have to work again if I didn't want to, but that could never be the case.

Then about 8 months after that Pinako went, it was strange for some reason I believed she would always be around to rattle me it was like she was indestructible but one day she just didn't wake up. I went to go see if she was ok it was not like her to sleep in at all, and there she was peaceful and gone.

Armstrong had come to the funeral he always was the compassionate one. Elisa and Gracie were also there they made me an offer to stay with them so I didn't have to be alone, I could open shop in central and start over. Right before I left Den went just like granny sleeping and peaceful, I didn't understand why everyone got to be at peace but me. I know this is selfish but I couldn't help it.

Its been about a year and a half since I've been here and it just never really began to feel right I just sit in the park most days or I'm fixing automail, but that's about it. I haven't been able to make many friends, just Scieska. I've had men after me but he could be the most wonderful kind amazingly beautiful man ever, but he wont be my short, short tempered Ed.

As imperfect as he may have been all of those things were the things that made life interesting, he kept me on my toes. Its not fair it took me so long to figure out I was in love with him but I mean, I was a teenager I didn't think about love.

"Hey anyone home?" I looked up and saw Roy standing there. "I've been trying to say hi for about a minute and a half and your just staring into space you ok Winry?" I don't even know how to answer that question anymore.

"I don…I'm fine" maybe its better to keep things in. "Winry you know you can talk to me." I looked at the pleading look in his eyes, he had been sort of taking care of me he past few years, leaving random things with Gracie automail parts, new screwdrivers and other shiny metal things that would have made me ecstatic but there's nothing to work towards anymore it seems.

"Winry what if I told you….." He stops to think it looks like he's not sure if he wants to tell me. "What if I told you that I might be able to get you to Ed and Al." I just looked at him for a few seconds, before everything went black.

I woke up in the bed I had come to know as my own in Gracie's house, Roy stood over me with a solemn look on his face. "You …I …" I was at a loss for words I didn't wanna believe all this time there was away. "There's a way, a real way for me to see them again?" He stares at me for a while as if thinking for the correct words to say to me, he continues to collect his thought and I give him his time waiting to hear the words I've been longing to hear for about years.

"The gate I think I can open it from this side for you, but the thing is, is that there are undeniable risks we don't know where you would end up. It could be with them, it could be somewhere completely different. You could wind up lost and alone without anyone to turn to, in a world of different dangers." He puts his head in his hands, I know this is hard for him, he does care and he does want me to be ok. "I could never live with myself if I knew something happened to you Winry, everything Edward would have ever done would be in vein."

I think for a second, "well if you think about it you will never know what happens to me." He gives a solemn smile I wonder if he thought about that part in all of this, he will never know. "I want to take this chance I need to, I need to know I tried to find them I need to feel some completion in my life. Can you give me that can you trust me to make it, to find them, to be ok on my own."

We spent the next hour talking about plans preparation, about how no one else agreed this was a good idea but him, about the secrecy. Ways to protect myself, we would spend the next few weeks preparing, I packed went home to pay my final respects to all that lay in Risemboul. I would leave the place I called home to go on my own journey to find those who I have left, this is where my journey begins.

I know it is short but its more of an introduction then anything... the next chapter will go into the boys and what there intro is and then after that the story will really take off. Review please it's good to know people are reading any editing suggestions e mail to me.


End file.
